


It's Heart Shaped, I Was Thing of You

by Belsehen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Garrison days, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/pseuds/Belsehen
Summary: "You have nothing to apologize for, Keith.""But I─" Shiro cut him off





	It's Heart Shaped, I Was Thing of You

"Shiro!"

Keith's voice quivered as he approached his senior.

Shiro turned around and faced Keith with his stupid toothpaste commercial smile and delightful jawline and dumb beautiful eyes. 

 _God, he could slay my throat with that sharp jawline and my last words would be 'thank you'_ thought Keith as he saw Shiro making his way through the Garrison's halls and coming to stand in front of Keith.

"Hey, Keith! Happy Valentine's Day!" Shiro greeted him and was quick to hug him. 

Keith could die there and now and he'd be more than happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Keith muttered awkwardly as he pushed Shiro away, just a few inches so he could look him in the eye.

And then the nerves came like waves and Keith didn't know how to swim. But he knew how to run, so he ran to the gardens of facilities. He heard Shiro calling his name but the weight in his left pocket inspired him into running faster than he ever had.

Once he lost Shiro, he sat down and rested his back upon an oak tree planted there, the wind providing him with freshness and comfort, enough to regain his breath. He took out the little object he was carrying in the left pocket of his uniform. It was something simple, a wooden box that held a piece of chocolate and a necklace with a pending golden star.

He knew little about Shiro's culture, but as far as his research got him it was a japanese tradition for girls to give chocolate made by themselves to their romantic interest, and that usually went along with a confession letter. Making chocolate was one thing. Writing a confession letter was number four on the list of things Keith wouldn't do to save his own life. Maybe Shiro's, but not his or anyone else's. 

 _What an idiot,_ he thought, _giving him the chocolate is already like confessing._

Keith sighed.

 _Just do it. What's the worst-case-scenario?_  

> _Well─_

_IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION; STUPID MIND._

_DON'T GO THERE._

_DON'T._

_GO._

_THERE._

Keith let the back of his head hit the tree, "Ugh, why am I so dumb?"

"Why did you just ran away?" he was asked just as soon as he finished his statement. 

Keith gasped and turned around to see Shiro, standing there next to him, his elbow supporting his body against the tree and his forehead in his forearm.

"Because I'm dumb." Keith turned around and pretended he just hadn't seen  _that hot piece of heaven_ nor answered robotically. 

He heard a giggle.

"C'mon Keith, You are not dumb," said Shiro as he sat down next to him, glancing at him, "and neither am I," he stated, the glint in his eyes making Keith's cheeks turn into tomatoes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You do."

"Nope."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Did a girl give it to you?" Shiro teased, grinning. 

"No!"

"C'mon, just tell!"

"It's for you, bye," he yelled as he threw the object at Shiro and once again ran away.

This time he locked himself in his quartets and none of his roommates would understand why Keith refused to get out of the blanket fortress he had assembled in the corner of his bed. Good luck was it that he had the lower bunk so he could perfectly pretend to be a pile of clothes if Shiro went in and asked for him. Which Keith thought was very unlikely. Then again, he failed statistics twice in high school. He and numbers weren't a match.

He heard someone knock on their door, so Keith covered himself with a bunch of t-shirts of his roommates (to Keith's defense, they were on the floor)  and left a minimum gap for his eyes.

Matt opened the door.

"Hey, Matt!" _Oh fuck._

"What's up Shiro? What brings you here?" answered Matt, the only friend he and Shiro had in common.

"I'm looking for Keith, any idea where he might be?" asked Shiro, addressing the three boys in the room.

"I think he's in the simulator," Kyle covered him without even raising his eyes off his book.

"Maybe he went to grab something to eat," provided Matt and Keith sighed in relief.

"Dude, what did he do to you that now he's hiding there?" Daniel. Fucking Daniel. Keith closed his eyes and still knew the bastard was pointing at him. Fuck Daniel!

Matt and Kyle sighed.

"You could try and be nice, you know?" Keith muttered as he started throwing his cover to the floor.

"Don't like you," Daniel answered dryly.

"Neither do I and I haven't stabbed you in the back."

"Okay," Shiro said, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, trying to break or prevent a fight. "I'll just borrow him for a moment."

As Keith was dragged away by Shiro he gave Daniel the middle finger, who responded: "Give him a black eye, Shirogane."

So know they were alone in the hallway, the had about two minutes before Iverson came and told them to get to their quarters.

180 seconds.

179

178

177

"Shiro I'm so sorry─"

176

175

"You have nothing to apologize for, Keith."

174

173

"But I─"

Shiro cut him off, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform and slamming his lips against Keith's.

173

173

173

Time froze for Keith. 

Shiro gently nipped at his lower lip and Keith lost it, eager to kiss back.

172, 171, 170... Time was going to fast, Keith wanted it last more.

"Shiro..."

"Come with me."

Keith could have been blindfolded and he would still have put his entire trust in Shiro's hand, holding his and guiding him back to Shiro's quarters. 

They laid in bed and after making out for more than Keith could have ever imagined they laid together in Shiro's bed. No touching, no pressure, time was chasing no one. Shiro had said his only roommate had snuck into the girls quarters and spent the night with his girlfriend. The moonlight coming through the window was just enough for Keith to notice the star hanging of Shiro's neck.

"You liked it."

"Of course I did, it's beautiful. It reminds me of you."

Keith giggled and hunched over until Shiro was hugging him, "I'd love to stay like this, forever."

"What's stopping us?"

Keith pressed a soft kiss to Shiro's lips.

* * *

 When Keith and Daniel met again, Daniel grinned.

"Nice bruise Kogane, bet you earned it jerk," he said smirking.

Keith touched the right side of his jaw, and then it hit him.

Keith giggled and turned on his heels.

Damn right he deserved the best boyfriend in the galaxy.


End file.
